Memorias inolvidables
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: Cuando las mascaras de frialdad pueden ser rotas... diversion y amistada  se convierte finalmente en el cerezo mas bello   Kyouya...   posible Tama X haru
1. prologo

_waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! si habia sentido emocion en mi vida era por publicar este fic ! q conste q es solo un prologo (y eso qee lo escribi despues de 5 caps xddd) espero ahora si de todo mi corazon que lo disfruteis pues es un proyecto que ronda mucho en mi alcoada imaginacion... _

_que puedo decir... estoy algo corta de palabras... sin mas los dejare y averigue de apoco de que se tratara la history_

* * *

Prologo

Era un día nublado, Paris, Francia, una castaña de ojos negros se dirigía, paso rápido, al aeropuerto, llevaba solo un bolso junto a ella, 1 boleto de ida a Japón que se encontraba en uno de sus bolsillos y su celular firmemente sujetado con su mano derecha; esperaba una llamada.

El aeropuerto era muy amplio, ahora se encontraba en un lobby exclusivo, cómodo, exclusivo para pasajeros Premium. Una vibración y un sonido la hicieron salirse de sus pensamientos, era su teléfono, debía contestar.

- bonjour, ¿Quién es?

- kimiko, estas lista?

- Por supuesto, junte todo lo que pude en este tiempo, compre los boletos y estoy dispuesta a largarme ya

- Te envié una suma relativamente importante…- un silencio algo tenso se presento en el ambiente antes de que la persona volviera a hablar- … tu padre no sospecha nada… aun, por lo demás no tiene tu actual teléfono.

- Merci, madre, tratare de resolver todo… pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

- Piensas pedirle ayuda a el

- Es el plan… intentare ingresar a ouran, seguro encontrara mas de alguien que pueda ayudarme

- No crees que todo es muy arriesgado?

- No hay problema

- Recuerda que aun quedan 6 meses

- Poco tiempo

- Aun así me preocupa

- Tranquila…se lo que debo hacer. Colgare.

En el altavoz del aeropuerto se escuchaba la típica voz que anunciaba los vuelos, llamando a los pasajeros del vuelo 8 rumbo a Tokio, Japón a que abordaran. Kimiko se acomodo e bolso, apago su celular y partió en dirección a su vuelo, sujetando con una de sus manos un collar con la letra K incrustada en una luna de plata.

- espero contar contigo… ne kyouya?

Las nubes parecían comenzar a despejarse en el hermoso Horizonte de Paris.

* * *

_ sin muchas ganas aqui va el L.E.A_

_si no dejan un review kyouya ackeara sus pc (6) xddd... no la verdad leed sin compromiso xdd_


	2. la llegada de la chica

_Konishiwa minna-san! Kaoru kikumaru desu! trayendo un nuevo fic (hasta ahora un poyecto q ronda en mi mente cada tanto) me e visto en la obligacion de comenzar a subir los caps porq quieren formatear mi pc! nooo! ToT hasta el momento tengo la idea clara solo neesito diponer de tiempo pero eso no creo q cause mayor problema_

_la verdad es que los emparejamientos de kyouya en el anime (o en el manga) o en los mismos fics (si bien hay unos muuuy buenos/ sobre todo los kyoX renge) no me convencen en su totalidad... y como soy una fanatica de kyouya chan! q mejor que hacer un fic en su honor ! con una linda pareja q ee creado para el !_

_sin mas qe decir (disclaimer: los personajes de OHSHC no me pertencen son propiedad de laidy Bisco Hatori) les dejo para que lean _

* * *

Memorias inolvidables

Introducción: una vieja conocida de Kyouya regresa a Japón después de pasar largo tiempo en Francia. ¿La recordara Kyouya? ¿Reconocerá sus sentimientos? Nuevos sentimientos se forjan. Descubran lo que puede pasar dentro y fuera de las instalaciones de Ouran.

Aclaraciones: para mi es difícil entender el sistema escolar en japon, asi que pongamoslo de esta manera, en mi fic se alteraran un poco los sistemas de estaciones del año y el sistema escolar, solo deben guiarse según lo que van leyendo

Capitulo 1: "la llegada de la chica"

Era una cálida mañana de junio en el instituto privado Ouran. Las clases continuaban como siempre, se acercaba el verano(N/A: a eso me refería en un principio), indicio del fin del semestre y con ello algunos exámenes para luego salir de vacaciones, por lo que los estudiantes trataban de esforzarse al má clubes en general tenían sus reuniones después del horario escolar o entre los recesos de estos mismos. Todos a excepción de los integrantes del host club; su presidente y fundador Suou Tamaki, había convocado a una reunión de suma importancia.(según el)

Una vez se hubo reunido a todos y cada unos de lo miembros del host club en la tercera sala de música, the King comenzó a dar las informaciones.

Mis queridos súbditos como bien saben se acerca la hermosa estación del verano y con ellas, unas merecidas vacaciones, por lo que debemos empezar a considerar ideas para nuestro baile de verano, ¿como poder dejar a todas esas adorables señoritas sin un recuerdo de nuestra persona, una vez que se hayan marchado a sus hogares?

Estoy de acuerdo Tamaki pero no crees que seria mejor esa clase de temas después del club, además nos quedan dos semanas- afirmo Kyouya.

Esta bien, te comprendo, pero quiero que todo salga perfecto!

Cambiaria tu opinión si te digo que el profesor estaba dando la fecha de los exámenes y que tu saliste sin siquiera pedirle una autorización?

Uuuu… tono esta en problemas - mencionaron los gemelos

Eso pasa por ser tan apresurado- agrego Haruhi

Muy bien- dijo Kyouya- hay algo mas que quieras agregar?

Pues si, la verdad es que cuando venia camino a la sala

A… dices, después de perderte

Que no me perdí! Solo me desvié ó/ò bueno el asunto es que me encontré con una joven extraviada y nuestro deber es llevarla a donde desee

Nos vamos- dijeron los tres de 1º

Claro que no! – replico Tamaki. Se quedaran aquí a ayudar.

Justo en ese momento salió del el vestidor una joven muy hermosa (N/A: no quiero que se pierdan detalle, por que ahí viene la descripción) su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, mas bien de un color chocolate con extraños reflejos grises, lo traía amarrado en una coleta la cual caía en uno de sus hombros (su hombro izquierdo ¬¬) y llegaba poco mas debajo de su pecho; sus ojos eran de un color gris muy oscuro, que en ocasiones parecía negro, mas tenia cierto brillo especial; su rostro, aunque teniendo facciones duras reflejaba mucha amabilidad y paz; su porte no era muy lejano al de los gemelos.

(N/A: gomene… pero es que quería que se hicieran una completa imagen mental… por ahora… continua la historia)

Etto… Suou- sempai? Ya me cambie el uniforme, pero como ya te dije (unas mil veces) necesito ir a hablar con el director para terminar mi ingreso a Ouran…

Esta bien… es que parecías tan perdida que solo intente ayudar, sabes? El director es mi padre, te llevaremos con el de inmediato.

En realidad no estaba perdida, sabia perfectamente donde me encontraba, era cerca de las salas de 1º en el instituto superior.

A si que tono quería ir a buscar a Haruhi…- intentaron burlarse los gemelos

Claro que no!

Que siii…

Mientras tanto el resto de los host se acercaba a la desconocida con claras intenciones de interrogarla, como ella estaba despreocupada no tuvo tiempo de evadirlos.

eh tu tienes cara de conocida…- dijo tiernamente honey- kun (N/A: ni modo)

no lo se… tal ves nos hayamos visto en alguna parte

quieres entrar al instituto?

bueno, eso planeo

a caso eres una estudiante especial?

Estudiante que?

Kyouya se había quedado aparte de toda la conversación, la verdad no le interesaba las tonterías que Tamaki quisiera hacer, por lo tanto se había sumido en su libreta de notas, aunque en realidad estuviera pensando en otras cosas (N/A: digamos que solo el se entiende XD); mas su trance duro poco, pues tan solo elevar un poco su vista, pudo notar con mas detenimiento a la "desconocida" quedando en un completo shock.

No…

Dijiste algo kyo-kun? – pregunto inocente honey-kun

Ella no puede ser una estudiante especial

¿por que?

Por otra parte la chica había dejado de ser el centro de atención y aunque todos estaban escuchando atentamente lo que Kyouya decía, gracias a la distracción del momento decidió escapar. Acción que no paso desapercibida por el rey de las sombras.

Kimiko ¿Dónde diablos crees que vas? (N/A: ooH! Chan-chan)

Al escuchar su nombre dicho por una voz que se le hacia tan familiar. Sumado a la expresión y el tono usado en esa oración, encendieron una ampolleta en el cerebro de la chica y un nombre vino inmediatamente a su cabeza.

Ky- Kyouya… O-Ootori

Que haces aquí Kimiko… hasta donde sabia se suponía que estabas en Francia – dijo el King de las sombras con un dejo de tristeza y enojo.

B-bueno yo… regrese.

Mientras esos dos iniciaban una especie de re-encuentro, el resto del club se encontraba perplejo ante esa nueva situación, sin moverse de sus lugares se comenzaban a preguntar una y mil cosas. ¿Quien era realmente esa chica? ¿Por qué Kyouya le conocía? al darse cuenta de la incomoda situación (y de las miradas acosadoras en busca de respuestas) decidió presentarse.

…a… Etto…lo siento por no presentarme… soy Kimiko Okumo, tengo 17 años y si mis predicciones no me fallan, estaré en el 2-A del instituto superior, encantada de conocerlos a todos.

que bien, ahora no hay necesidad de que me llames sempai, vamos a ser compañeros- dijo Tamaki esperanzado y comenzando a darle vueltas a la chica

entonces, como debería llamarte?

Solo dime Tamaki querida princesa

Y si te llamo baka ¬¬?

Seguramente ya saben la reacción de Tamaki (si, se fue a su esquina de siempre) mas una vez que se recupero, propuso a todos guiar a Kimiko a la oficina del director, aunque no lo necesitara realmente. Para cuando llego, irrumpió en la sala de una manera tan escandalosa, que su padre supo inmediatamente que era el.

Padre, mira! mira a quien encontramos rondando por el instituto, se llama kim-

Kimiko- san cuanto tiempo sin verte…

Lo mismo digo Yuzuru- sama

Con que quieres regresar ah… siempre es un gusto tenerte de nuevo-

Lo mismo digo

Y lo mismo dice Kyouya o no?

Señor, no me diga que tiene un nuevo hobby

(N/A: para los que no saben, "los que no leyeron el tomo 7 de Ouran", los hobbies del señor Suou son el Golf, el teatro y molestar a su único hijo Tamaki, quizás ahora le de por molestar a Kyouya ¬¬ umm…)

Vamos Kyouya no me vas a decir que esto no te trae recuerdos?

Eh… padre- dijo Tamaki empezando a desesperarse por no saber nada.

Arch… que quieres Tamaki…

Ano… bueno… los chicos y yo estamos un tanto confundidos…etto… como es que conoces a Kimiko-san.

Con que Kyouya no les ha contado nada eh?... bueno, no creo que lo haga, esta en todo su derecho; en ese caso les contare yo… verán Kimiko Okumo, estuvo estudiando un tiempo aquí en el instituto creo que fue 1 o 2 años antes de que llegara Tamaki, si fue en el 2º grado medio. Bueno eso es anexo, lo verdaderamente importante es decir que estos dos (Kyouya y Kimiko) eran compañeros de curso, y los hubiesen visto! Eran como un perro y un gato peleándose por absolutamente por todo… ambos eran excelentes estudiantes, por lo que después de la entrega de notas se desarrollaba una verdadera guerra… yo tengo mejores notas en esto y yo en aquello…al final del día estaban ambos en mi oficinal y seguía peleando…

Así Kyouya… no sabíamos nada de ese lado tuyo- se acercaba Tamaki molestándolo.

Y no tienen por que saberlo.

Bueno continuo… paso un año de clases y el ambiente estaba mas tranquilo, pero luego de el verano, no vimos nunca mas a Kimiko… cuando le pregunte a Kyouya el me dijo que se había ido a Francia… a parte de eso no se nada mas…

Bueno de eso debo hablar con usted Yuzuru-sama

Muy bien chicos… afuera

Ahh…- se quejo el grupo

Así partió una fila de chicos cabizbajos con ganas de saber mas sobre la vida de esa nueva chica, les era muy interesante todo aquello que le había contado el señor director, era una faceta de Kyouya que no conocían, es decir, ni siquiera estaban seguros de si realmente era cierto todo lo que habían escuchado, lo único cierto hasta el momento era que Kyouya y esa chica, Kimiko, tenían o tuvieron alguna especie de relación, quizás no sentimental necesariamente, pero algo por el estilo.

Necesitaban saber mas y estaban casi seguros de que Kyouya se quedaría adentro así que decidieron espiar, para escuchar la conversación de adentro.

Kyouya… podrías quedarte también- dijo algo tímida Kimiko

Ok… de que quieres hablar

Bueno quiero contarles sobre… bueno sobre cuando te fuiste

Querrás decir cuando me echaste

Tenia buenos motivos para hacerlo Kyouya

Así? Cuales…

Te iban a matar! (N/A: si se imaginan el ambiente ese mini dialogo, no suena tan rancio… ¬¬)

Wow… palabras mas directas, imposibles, la frase de Kimiko aun resonaba un poco en los oídos de Kyouya, y pensándolo bien, ahora esas palabas tenían una sentido mas lógico si lo agregabas al contexto.

Dices… por lo del compromiso?

Si.

_Flash back_

_Kimiko y Kyouya se habían ido de vacaciones a Francia, donde vivía la mayoría de la familia de la chica. Por una serie de problemas familiares ocurridos durante el trascurso de ese viaje(N/A: no se preocupen irán sabiendo cosas mas adelante, no se desesperen) Kyouya debió marcharse como así se lo pidió Kimiko._

_Se encontraban en la estación de trenes el cual llevaría a Kyouya hasta el aeropuerto, una vez allí se embarcaría en un avión rumbo a Japón. El ambiente estaba muy tenso entre ambas parte, era triste esa despedida para ellos, después de todo, se habían hecho grandes amigos y nada parecía decirles que se volverían a ver._

_Kimiko… ¿es realmente necesario que me valla?_

_Si… por el momento no puedo decirte por que… e-es mejor así… no quiero causarte mas problemas, suficiente debes haber tenido con traerte a la fuerza hasta aquí, creí que podrías ayudarme con eso del matrimonio_

_Espero que este bien… estoy seguro que hallaras el modo de deshacer el compromiso_

_Claro…. Será mejor que te apresures_

_Si, Kimiko… te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos todo será distinto_

_Eso espero_

_Y también te prometo que me las pagaras por ese beso que me diste…_

_Asi fue como Kyouya se fue, dejando a Kimiko un tanto sonrojada, pensando en una y mil cosas, guardando y atesorando los momentos que había vivido junto a Kyouya._

_Fin del flash back_

Ya veo… creyeron que seria un inconveniente en el plan familiar

Si… recuerdo que en ese momento aun faltaban unos cuantos años para que me pudiera casar, no entiendo aun, por que tanto alboroto. Ese tipo de verdad era un demente.

Pero aun no entiendo por que estas aquí

Bueno… yo me escape. Conseguí ayuda con una de mis sirvientas… estuve trabajando un tiempo en la mansión de una otaku loca (N/A: se imaginan cual? Hagan sus apuesta! ), donde conseguí algo de dinero para llegar hasta aquí

Esta bien que no quisieras casarte pero sabes lo peligroso que pudo haber sido eso!

Era la única manera! 6 meses! 6 meses y mi vida se iba a la mierda! (N/A:gomenasai es que le daba mas énfasis a la idea)

Kimiko…

Confiaba en que me ayudarías de nuevo…

Y eso hare

La chica se sorprendió, por un momento pensó que Kyouya había cambiado demasiado y que quizás se había olvidado de ella. Pensó que no la ayudaría y ella tendría que arreglárselas solas, mas ahí estaba el Kyouya que ella conocía, dispuesto a ayudarla, como en los viejo tiempos, como cuando eran amigos.

Sin mas que decir, corrió a abrazarlo y lloro como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo desahogando todo ese dolor que había estado guardando dentro de su corazón.

Entonces- dijo Kimiko- podre quedarme en tu casa?

Esta bien…

Kimiko-san- intervino por fin el directo- entonces tu padre no sabe nada verdad

No… el piensa que estoy en unas vacaciones, realmente no le importa mucho si estudio o no, por otra parte mama solo sabe que me fui de la casa, pero no sabe donde hui, estoy segura que no le contara nada a papá.

Mmm… aun así creo que deberías mantenerla informada de que estas aquí

La llamare a su momento… no se preocupe

Muy bien… entonces empezaras las clases mañana,seria lo ideal mantenerte inscrita, no importa el tiempo, para mayor seguridad te dejare en el 2º A con Kyouya y Tamaki, te parece

Por supuesto

Bien entonces retírense.

Después de aquella charla con el director, afuera el resto del host, estaba realmente perplejo con lo que había escuchado, matrimonios arreglados, fugas, Kimiko y Kyouya… era como para hacer una verdadera película. Después de todo, sus aseveraciones habían estado en lo correcto; Kyouya y Kimiko habían sido grandes amigos y seguramente a pesar del tiempo lo seguían siendo.

Cuando ambos chicos salieron de la oficina del director, una verdadera masa humana se vino encima de ellos (la masa humana compuesta por los gemelos, Tamaki y honey-kun) realmente emocionados por la historia que habían escuchado. Kyouya acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pudo zafarse, mas Kimiko quedo atrapada en ese efusivo abrazo, mientras era nuevamente bombardeada por preguntas sobre su matrimonio y sobre su vida en Ouran

Chicos! Déjenme en paz! Si tanto quieren saber! Esta bien! Yo se los contare…

Genial!

Ahora todos reunidos en la 3º sala de música, rodeaban con sillas a Kimiko atentos a lo que les iba a contar, mas había dos persona que o estaba muy de acuerdo con ello; Haruhi creía que ya se estaban adentrando demasiado en la vida de la chica y que seguramente comenzarían a incomodarla; y Kyouya que pensaba que en cualquier momento a Kimiko se le soltaría mas de algún detalle que no debía mencionar.

Chicos ya dejen de molestar a Kimiko- dijo un poco cansada ya Haruhi

Por favor- agrego Kyouya

Nah… no se preocupen no me molesta…

Y bien Kimiko san cuéntanos- dijo emocionado the King

Bien lo diré bastante resumido y como se que estaban espiando lo que hablamos con el director ¬¬ me saltare la parte de Ouran. Bien, después de que terminaron las clases, mi padre dijo que debíamos volver a Francia, hacia tiempo me estaban hablando sobre un chico de una familia muy importante de esos lugares y mis sospechas aumentaron cuando me dijeron que nos iríamos a su casa.

O sea ya comenzabas a pensar en un matrimonio arreglado- pensó en voz alta Haruhi

Si y como yo me oponía firmemente a ese tipo de cosas, decidí que la mejor manera de evitarlas, seria teniendo otro novio, hacia no me podrían casar ya que esa no seria mi voluntad, así fue como decidí pedirle ayuda a Kyouya, bueno… en realidad solo lo invite de vacaciones, casi un engaño

Pero por que Kyouya?- siguió cuestionándose Haruhi, a lo que todo el host la coreo

Bueno, si bien peleábamos mucho y todo eso, lo llegue a considerar como mi mejor amigo y supuse que seria más fácil convencerlo, en fin. Cuando llegamos a Francia mi familia se asombro mucho de que llegara con otro muchacho es ahí cuando lo presente como mi novio…

Wooow- por parte de todos menos Kyouya

Cuando me presentaron al chico de que me habían estado hablando vi que era la persona más horrible que había conocido…

Tan feo era- dijo Tamaki

No, no era eso… bueno la verdad si, pero ademas… era tan maleducado conmigo, me trataba casi como un objeto para el! Además era como 10 años mayor que yo y más de una vez trato de sobrepasarse conmigo.(N/A: mucha tele mucha tele)

Yo… lo sabia- dijo Kyouya un tanto enojado

Y que hiciste?

Bueno, una vez que supe todo, no pude negarme a ayudarla así que seguí con la idea del novio falso.

El problema era que la familia de ese tipo era muy tacaña, tenían las sospechas de que Kyouya realmente no era mi novio, así que nos pidieron una prueba… tuvimos que… besarnos

Esta de mas que diga que todo el host quedo en un estado shock, incluso Kyouya, ya que uno de sus temores se había concretado, Kimiko había soltado algo que no debía mencionar, mas tarde estaría en problemas ya lo veía…

Y… se besaron?- pregunto impaciente Tamaki

Bueno… pensaba que Kyouya no cooperaria, así que lo bese a la fuerza…ñ/n….bueno al final lo creyeron pero aun así no estaban muy convencidos, Kutaro Tendo era de esos tipo que son capases de hacer cualquier cosa por quedarse con lo que quieren; una noche en que había estado paseando hasta muy tarde, escuche una conversación.

_Flash back:_

_Era una noche muy fría en Francia, la mansión de Kutaro Tendo poseía muchos habitaciones y Kimiko se había dado la tarea de ver por lo menos la mitad de ellas; paseando hasta muy tarde en la noche vio salir de una de las habitaciones una luz muy tenue y a medida que se acercaba el cuchicheo interior aumentaba, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y comenzó a espiar. Se encontraban allí todos los miembros de la familia de Kutaro, en su mayoría hombres._

_Pero joven Kutaro… esta seguro de que eso es lo que desea_

_Claro que si! Es la única manera de que ella sea solo para mi_

_Aun asi es muy acelerado, aun quedan AÑOS para la boda_

_Nooo! Tiene que ser ahora, no podemos permitir que esta "relacion" crezca mas, si no, estare en problemas_

_De todas formas es algo muy arriesgado, matarlo es una medida muy extrema no lo cree joven Kutaro_

_De ninguna manera… nadie lo sospechara… deben ser sumamente cuidadosos, lo tomaran inmediatamente como un accidente_

_Esta bien…_

_La preocupación recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kimiko y una extraña sensación de impotencia se apodero de ella, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y llego a la habitación de Kyouya lo despertó y le dijo que debía irse pronto, de ser posible, ahora mismo._

_Fin del flash back_

Con que así lo supiste…- razono Kyouya- bueno, aun así creo que podrías habérmelo dicho

Si.

A todo esto que hora es?- pregunto Haruhi algo desorientada- no regresamos a clases después de todo.

Son casi las 3- dijo kaoru

O no!- dijo Tamaki- el club debe abrir !

* * *

L.E.A : (la ultima esperanza de la autora) como e de suponer por sus amables corazones ya han leido este capi... este ... es por decirlo asi la introduccion... el 1 capitulo en si... auqne claro... hay cosas que se explican mejor en el prologo pero henos aqui... tratare de traer pronto actualisaciones y espero recibir muchas crticas ! (constructicas ne?) espero verlos pronto! dejen sus reviews y

hasta la proxima!


	3. una nueva administradora ?

ando puro leseando ultimamente con este fic xddd ... al parecer no muchos lo ven D: eso me pone triste ... pero bueno :D me prometi a mi misma (hola misma! xdd) que terminaria de subir este fic y con ello veria solucionado todo mi sueño :B asi q sin mas leed... el 2º capi q titule una nueva administradora :b

* * *

Capitulo 2: "una nueva administradora?"

Y en efecto… entre vuelta y vuelta trayendo a Kimiko de una lado para el otro, escuchando tras las puertas y poniendo atención a la historia, se habían terminado perdiendo el resto de la clase… seguramente estarían en problemas, pero eso lo vería Kyouya mas tarde con el director… después de todo, Kimiko había vuelto.

Tan pronto como las palabras de Tamaki fueron escuchadas, un verdadero revuelto se formo en la tercera sala de música, ordenando sillas y buscando los cosplay del día, los cuales habían sido preparados con anticipación el día anterior.

Una verdadera cola se formo a fuera del vestidor, Haruhi había entrado y los demás chicos tenían que esperar afuera, Kimiko se extraño de ello, pero se jacto de preguntar. Cuando por fin todos estuvieron vestido, pudo notar que el cosplay del día correspondía a unos disfraces de la edad moderna, lujosos caballeros, grandes científicos y filósofos (los atuendos eran similares a los que usaron en el ultimo capitulo del anime).

Entonces se abrieron las puertas.

Un grupo de chicas de todos los cursos, fueron entrando una tras una, tomando posición en las diferentes mesas, en la cual estaba esparcidos cada uno de los miembros del club, quienes daban la bienvenida a las jovencitas con sus encantadoras sonrisas; Kimiko se encontraban pensando en que diablos era eso, cuando llego Kyouya a su lado.

Que pasa Kimiko…

Esto… que rayos es ¿? ¬¬

Esto Kimiko, es el host club… destinado para satisfacer a las jóvenes con tiempo libre

Eh si se lo que es un host Kyouya, gracias…¬¬

Bueno quieres venir?

No preferiría mirar solamente…

En ese caso, podrías servir café a cada una de las mesas, si necesitas ayuda, pídesela a Haruhi, y por ningún motivo hables con Tamaki…

Ok…

Entonces Kimiko comenzó a inspeccionar todo el lugar y se acerco a el vestidor donde vio un revoltijo de prendas (el alboroto por la hora, ya saben ¬¬) y encontró entre uno de los montones, un lindo traje de sirvienta, correspondiente a la época (los gemelos habían querido colocárselo a Haruhi, pero le quedaba muy grande) junto con un par de patines, entonces se le ocurrió que podría trabajar así…

Salió de la gran puerta y comenzó a patinar, tomo una bandeja y unas tasas y las fue depositando en cada una de las mesas, ante el asombro de los host y de las clientas; cuando acabo con esa parte fue donde Haruhi y le pregunto por el café, cuando lo vio, vio que era un café plebeyo y no dudo en hacer notar su emoción.

Waah… un hescafe! (xD) hacia tiempo ya que no veía uno de estos!

Tu los conoces? ¬¬- se inquieto Haruhi, temiendo que fuera una maniática de las cosas plebeyas como Tamaki.

Claro… cuando trabajaba en la casa de la otaku loca necesitaba ahorra dinero, entonces compraba de este café! Recuerdo que la tienda a la que iba siempre tenia cosas muy buenas y baratas, gracias a ello ahorre mucho dinero!

A si entonces probablemente has comprado mas cosas de plebeyos

Bueno, yo no diría "cosas de plebeyos" diría mas bien, cosas de la gente normal, realmente nosotros somos los raros…

Haruhi se emociono era la primera vez en esa escuela que veía a alguien que no concordaba con su descripción de "ricos bastardos" ella, realmente era muy humilde, pero le salía natural, no forzado como a otras personas, además era muy inteligente, se notaba a simple vista, parecía ser de esas personas "menos palabras mas acción" puesto que había puesto la tasas sin que nadie le diera mayores indicaciones.

Entre toda esa conversación entre pares plebeyas The King estaba realmente muy preocupado, Haruhi se llevaba demasiado bien con esa chica, además esta no sabia que era mujer, esto traería problemas.

Kyouya…- le llamo Tamaki

Que quieres?

Mira allá- apunto Tamaki- no crees que se llevan demasiado bien

No lo se, además Kimiko no es nada idiota, seguramente pronto se dará cuenta de que es mujer, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

QUE? Como puedes decir algo así?

Tranquilízate, además esta desarrollando un buen trabajo como mesera, a las clientas no parece molestarles.

Okey, tratare de confiar en tu palabra.

"_Motor de alta potencia"_

Muajajaja muajajajaja- la risa de Renge se escucho resonar por todo el salón-

Renge-chan!- gritaron todos los host.

LA OTAKU LOCA- grito desesperada Kimiko, mientras busca un lugar donde refugiarse

Kimiko… que haces aquí?- pregunto Renge hecha un verdadero demonio

Yo ya no trabajo para ti- le respondió ella mientras le saca la lengua

Kimiko ella era para quien trabajabas?

Si! Era de verdad traumante cuando tenia que ira dejarle la comida (T.T) ella estaba todo el día jugando a ese estúpido juego creo que era ukidoki memorial, o algo así, daba miedo!... miyabi-kun esto miyabi-kun lo otro…

Si ya sabemos eso- dijeron los gemelos

De hecho no es por eso que ahora ella esta en nuestra clase no?- menciono Hikaru

Si… de hecho ella vino en busca de Kyouya

Pensaba que era el tipo de su juego!- dijeron riendo los gemelos, mientras lagrimas corrían de sus ojos de tan ridícula situación mas cuando vieron la sombra de Renge tras ellos decidieron callarse.

Que casualidad- dijo Haruhi de forma inocente - Kimiko también vino por Kyouya!

Que vino por quien?

Es verdad o no? Después de todo ellos eran amigos…

Creo que tienes razón- dijo Kimiko no tomando en cuenta la situacion

Nadie te ha dicho que hables sirvienta! mira que venir tras miyaki-kun- decía Renge mientras intentaba abrasar a Kyouya

Miyabi- kun?- recordaba Kimiko mientras veía la imagen del joven del juego y luego la comparaba con la de Kyouya- miyabi-kun? Muajajaja! No me había dado cuenta! Jajajaja… son igualitos- decía ahora revolcándose por el suelo

Kimiko deja de reírte!- le gritaba Kyouya

Y quien me lo ordena? Tú o miyabi-kun? Jajajajajaja

Así comenzó una especie de pelean entre Kyouya y Kimiko, mientras la chica se reía el chico le ordenaba que se callara o que dejara de molestarlo y como la pelea se estaba alargando demasiado una tras una las clientas se iban yendo, quedando solo Renge y los host presenciando el espectáculo

Renge se había jurado enamorada de Kyouya y había prometido casarse con el, pero al ver a su antigua empleada relacionándose tan bien con el chico, sintió celos. Kyouya solía ser indiferente con todas las chicas, incluso con ella, mostrándose poco conversador y algo distraído; algunas incluso llegaban a pensar que mientras mas las ignoraban, mas las amaba, pero si eso fuera así, significaría que Kyouya quería a todas la chicas y el no era así. Sin embargo con esta chica nueva se comportaba totalmente diferente, no le importaba mostrarse molesto o quedar en ridículo por una pelea de esa categoría, realmente estaba celosa.

Ellos se quieren mucho ne Tamaki-sempai?- dijo algo melancólica Renge

Pues no lo se, esto es algo nuevo en Kyouya, ni siquiera sabia que ella existía

Ah ya veo… lo siento pero ahora debo irme, los veo mañana.

Renge-chan- pensaron todos

Eh ustedes, par de tortolos- dijeron los gemelos

Que?- dijeron Kimiko y Kyouya al unisonó

Kyouya, las clientas ya se fueron, será mejor que nos vayamos

Oh…no lo había notado- dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes- claro, pero primero debemos ver el cosplay de mañana.

Bien por ustedes, yo me voy a cambiar- dijo Haruhi casi en un susurro que Kimiko no escucho.

Ah… eso no se ve interesante- dijo Kimiko

Pues entonces por que no te vas a cambiar, después tenemos que ir a casa

Claro, claro, como digas miyabi-kun

Como quieras…

Kimiko como no había oído lo que Haruhi había dicho llego y entro al vestidor del club sin pedir permiso o ver si había alguien, por alguna razón no se sorprendió de ver lo que allí encontró. Haruhi se encontraba solo con su brasier y sus pantalones que estaban hasta la mitad.

Ah… lo siento vengo mas tarde

Dijo Kimiko mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y lanzaba un gran suspiro, en cuanto abrió los ojos y miro al frente, pudo ver la cara de todos los host sobre ella, buscado explicaciones de cuanto había visto allá adentro.

C-cuanto viste?- pregunto algo indignado the King

Vi lo que ustedes no debería ver… solo eso.

Como que "lo que nosotros no deberíamos ver"- dijeron los gemelos bastante irritados.

No sabia que hubiera una hostess… ustedes juega sucio eh?

Eso no tiene nada que ver!- dijo Tamaki con lagrimas en los ojos.

Así si? Por que esta ella trabajando aquí entonces?

Bueno ella rompió un jarrón y debe pagarlo, como no tiene suficiente dinero la única forma es trabajando como host en el club…

Eres un abusivo sabes Kyouya… ¬¬# siempre buscando un "merito"

Vaya ella lo conoce bien- dijo Tamaki en medio de un circulo en que se encontraban los gemelos, Honey y Mori, recibiendo las miradas afirmativas de cada uno de ellos.

Chicos ya no importa- dijo Haruhi saliendo del vestidor con toda su ropa donde debía estar.

Como dices eso Haruhi- decía Tamaki exagerando preocupación- ya son van dos personas que conocen tu secreto, papa esta comenzando a preocuparse!

Tu no eres mi padre sempai…

Muy bien creo que será mejor irnos- dijo Kyouya

Claro! Por cierto ahora tienes el kotatsu?

_Deja vú_- pensó Kyouya- si Kimiko ahora tengo uno

Genial! Podremos sentarnos a comer allí

Kimiko estamos en pleno fin de semestre…

A tienes razón… bueno no importa…

Solo vámonos- decía Kyouya tomando la mano de Kimiko y arrastrándola por el pasillo mientras unas venas se asomaban en su frente- nos están esperando

Y ambos salieron de la 3 sala de música, conversando de trivialidades como que comerían a la cena o que habitación ocuparía Kimiko. En cambio en la sala de música aun se encontraba el resto del club y aun debatían la situación de Haruhi pero como luego se cansaron decidieron irse a casa, mas en la mente de todos aun estaba el recuerdo de esa extraña chica que había llegado aquel día y muchas preguntas se comenzaban a formular en sus mentes

* * *

_L.E.A: muajajja (6) ashi estaba renge-chan con una participacion especial y el nombramiento al deja vu de Kyouya ? dudas sugerencias, peticiones, review?_

_le verdad is esperanza habia bajado... estuve navegando por fanfiction y me di cuenta que habia un fic kyouya "center" que era mas bien ficticio... pero espero... de todo corazon que le den una aportunidad...tanto al mio como al de cualquiera..._

-•

tengo un proyecto para hetalia que saldra a lo mas en 1 semana en lo que demoro terminar is trabajos y todo eso :B es un Ita-chan center


End file.
